Light of Ruin Star
by SilverLightShadow
Summary: Dean was I hell. Someone visit him there and promise help. Now he is out, and for what good is this help now?
1. Hell

'Will you hear me?'

Dean Winchester open his eyes. Form a moment he didn't feel the pain. Still he can't movie but that voice make everything go away. Hell, demons… it was like he was back home. Sam will com and tell him to get up. Soon they will hid the road as always…

Then he was back on a rack. Darkness and a scream of thousand turreted souls surround him. But she still was there. She was warning black dress, and her angelic like wing were dark brown like her hair. She stare at him with two green eyes.

'I hear you. What demon are you?'

'Demon? Do I look like a demon?' She asks.

'Pretty one, and really stupid. Do you think I fall for that trick? The carrot and stick approach, that is so old'

'And I'm a carrot? You are funny!' she laughed. 'Hell a carrot am I… or not. I'm no demon Dean. I here because someone make something so bad that piss off my angel.'

'Your… what?'

'Yep, and my angel is a badass. He is not form this Haven, this Unwires. Still they piss him of very bad. And when that happened worlds can explode.'

'Ok… is still Hell, is it?'

'Is something wrong?'

'I feel like someone throw me it to madman house.'

She look up. There was really ugly demon come close. She get up and spread her wings. Demon took step back.

'I can't stay any longer. But I promise I will help you. No matter what.'

Dean close his eyes.

'Take your time, I been here like… ten years?

'It no funny.'

'It a little funny.'

'Before I go. You really don't remember do you?'

'What?'

'I save you ones… And now I can't… remember for now on: In the dark I will breathe for you. Forever hold this light that I will give to you. Forever I will live for you.

'I don't…'

'Time up Ruin! Leave now!' Sad angry voice from nowhere.

'Dean, I…' She put her hand on his forehead.. 'I would like to get you out for here. But I can't. Not without my angel. I belong to him. There is one moment when I am free. When he is dying. But not now. So I go back. I'm… so sorry…

'Ruin!'

Her hand disappear. Dean open his eyes only thing that he see was a demons coming for him. Again.

TBC


	2. Grave

2. Grave.

Dean wake up in dark place. There was little space. He can feel a wood under his hands. He breathe heavily, air was stale. It feel like he was closed in… coffin. He try kick a lid, but something was pushing it. Some dirt fall on his face form between a boards. Time was running up, and he stared to panic.

Young hunter reach to his pocket, and feel something small and cold. The lighter. After he light it he saw a raw wood box pine. The fear was growing inside him, and he started to feel dizzily form lack of air. Dean knew if he don't come down he will use all air, and die form

Suffocate. Really, die in coffin, six feat under just after run out from Hell…

After few moments, for Dean it was like ages he hear a hit. Something was hitting ground above him. The hits was coming closer, like digging. Hope rise over a panic. Someone was dining him up! But then he started to think as more dirt fall on his body. What is it was demons coning to drag him again to Hell? Or worse, something supernatural, like a vampire, or other monster seeking revenge on his corpse? _Sammy, it will be better if you bury me with some knife, of something…_

Hit in to lid. Dean was on a edge of consciousness. He got dir in his eyes and throat. A crowbar came up close to his head. Lid was rip out, and bright light blinded Dean. Someone pull him out in to warm summer air. It was like step it to haven.

'Sa…' He try to say his brother's name.

'Sorry.' Girl? What girl… ow.

He was still blinded when she put a bottle in to his hands, and help him lift it. Water was cold, and taste better then beast beer in the world.

When he stops seeing sparks he saw a girl in brow, summer dress with really long, dark hair and strange eyes. The iris was so thin that at first he thought they were black. He saw it before.

'Oh, NOW you show up! Every time that I needed you, every time I was close to die, and actually died… Shit! Where were you?'

'Dean…'

'My brother died, I make a deal with demon, was rip to the shreds by hellhounds and now, NOW all you do is dig me out? What about this whole _live for you_? And…'

'Shut up!'

Dean blink and looked at girl who ones save his live, and promise to protect him.

'I have a limits, you know… I can save you only ones in some time. Now I got bigger credit for you. Happy?'

'Right, you, a spirit form magic weapon need a credit to save people.'

'Well, I do. And I save you form werewolf when you was seven. From that moment I could only talk. What do you think that make me feel? I really like you!'

Dean smiled a little. 'I remember Dad was thinking you was my imagery friend.'

'Yeah… now everybody can see me.'

'Will you tell my why?'

'My Owner don't need me anymore. I serve my purpose, and he don't need me. So I left. He don't really know of my existing in his weapon.'

'Wow, you are like dumped ex-girlfriend right now.'

'Yeah, as they say: he will regret later. No there is a two mile to nearest gas station. I bit up a demon there. Its safe.'

'How didn't you get here in time do dig me up?'

She give him a big smile 'I have a wings, you jerk.'

**-x-**

'So… you don't remember Hell?'

'No, all I remember is hellhounds. What with this questions Ruin?'

'I don't know. Maybe because I didn't talk to anyone fore a long time?'

**-x-**

The gas station was empty, and old corvette was parked at the edge of a road. Just as Ruin said it will be. Dean stared to pack some staff from store, as Ruin waked around the car. He try to call Bobby but he didn't listen, just drop the phone. In fact Dean would do so if his dead form four month friend call him. Now they need to go to Bobby's Salvager and try to proof that Dean is real Dean… Or he will shot him.

She wave to him when he look thru the window. He was still pissed off on her but she was for him here and now. Ruin was like a big sister. It was funny, she is after all a little woman who look like a child. And still with that ugly brow dress, like when he was kid. Is she haven't all wardrobe of those?

He remember when the first time he meet her. She appeared in a hotel room when dad was on a hunt. At first he thing that monster come for him. After all his dad was killing monster. One of them could seek revenge on him and Sam…

**-x-**

'_Hi!'_

_Dean jumped and reach for a knife. Dad told him to acts, then think. He need to protect Sammy!_

'_Hey, relax! I'm no monster little one!'_

_It was a girl, older then he in brown dress. She have a long dark hair and… wings. She was sitting in a window that he just close. He look as Sam. She was still sleeping in a bead._

'_I'm not little one!'_

'_Ok, so what is your name boy?' She stare at him with a little simile on her lips._

'_First, tell me your!' He pointed kitchen knife at her._

'_I… I think I don't have one. The weapon that I came form have a name. I think, I don't.'_

'_So… what is this weapons name?'_

'_Ruin Star. I'm only a spirit that came out of it.' She wrap her wing around her self._

'_Why are you here?'_

'_The Owner of my is close to die, so I took me chance and run.'_

'_He is dieing… and you left him?'_

'_He don't care! After all it was so many time when he was dieing that I lost count. He will be just fine. And as I say he don't care. And you don't say your name.' She stick a finger in a salt line. 'Is this sand?' She taste it, and make a funny face. 'Yuck, salt!'_

_Dean smiled a little_

'_I'm Dean'_

'_Yuck, it taste like st… I mean it nice to meet you Dean.'_

_In a next days Ruin stay with Dean and his bother. Some didn't see a spirit of a weapon, but she still can moved thing like normal person, and if she wonted to be heard juts knock on a wall. She play with them, make some food, and talk a lot wit Dean. For a fist time since a log time Dean fell like a normal child. Ruin never make anything to hurt him or Sam. She care, she make him laugh, she take a responsibility of his shoulders. She was his big sister._

_When dad came back Dean told him about a spirit. He check out immediately and take boys to uncle Bobby. Then he diapered for long time._

_Ruin returned after all. Dad hunt her, but like she stead like him, and wonted to stay. Of course John and Bobby like Sam didn't see her so she just stopped moving thing, and just told Dean a stories of a grates worriers, battles on a sky and beast that was older then time but friendly and beautiful. _

_Dad stared to think of Ruin as imagery friend of his son._

**-x-**

Dean finish packing when tv on meeting turn hit self on. Ok, strange. He at Ruin, now sitting on car bonnet stare at the sky above her. So it wasn't her. He turn it of, and radio started do make noises. There was this sound… like squeal when the water in the ears. It become louder and louder until its started to hurt. Dean grab a can of salt and try to make a line. Thru glass in door he could see Ruin shouting something to him but all he hear was that damn squeal!

Ruin launch to him when pain in his head threw him on his knees. All windows and glass battles explode and sharp pieces injured his hands. The door was literally rip open…

Next thing that he noted was Ruin's wings wrap around him. Spirit of magic weapon hold him safe in her arms. The squeal was gone leavening ringing in the ears.

'What the hell was that?'

'Don't know. It was powerful, but it definitely don't like me now'

'What?'

'I burn his ass pretty nice. Maybe don't have so much power like before, yet I can still kick ass.'

'You are the stranger thing I ever meet. We have to go to Bobby. Maybe he knows something.'

'And find Sam?'

'Bobby will know where he is.'

**TBC**


End file.
